


Four Times Aron Is Suspected as a Vampire, and the One time He confesses

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Gen, He comes clean, Soft Boys, The boys are on to him, Tiny mention of blood, Vampire!Aron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron has been a vampire for nearly two centuries. Joining Nu'est was probably his biggest challenge as he has to keep up appearances and he just wants to stop doing that.





	Four Times Aron Is Suspected as a Vampire, and the One time He confesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunymyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/gifts).

> So, this isn't what I had in mind for this lol but it worked out cause I could see the boys making random comments about Aron acting weird or being vampire-y and Aron just panicking that's he's been discovered lol Basically the headcanon for this was Aron's a vampire and has to keep up appearances and keeps eating human food...which his vampire body hates and therefore _that's_ why he's always getting sick. 
> 
> Also as it's a gift, I hope it makes you smile since your day/week hasn't been good :) 
> 
> Happy late Halloween~

1.

It’s their first week as a group, their songs have been recorded and now they have to do photos. Aron is stressing out. He liked the world more when everyone had to paint their damn photos. Even video cameras, he knows for a fact he’s been caught on those before. He’s seen a photo of himself. His clothes and items he’s holding showing up but his hands and face not showing up. It was when the early video camera was created. He hadn’t known about it yet or he would have started letting himself appear sooner. Now though, as they tell him to move into position for the shot, he holds his breath a bit as they take a photo. The first time the photographer looks at his camera oddly and shakes his head. Asking for a new one.

“What happened?”

“Camera’s broken, didn’t take your photo.” Aron glances at the helper they have for translating and they translate, Aron paling just slightly.

“Oh.” He focuses his stress into making sure he appears now. The photographer nods and says that camera works. Aron sighs in relief and continues to let them take photos. Minki joking with him that he broke the camera.

“I can’t believe you broke the camera. They had just used that for Baekho too.” Minki shook his head laughing, a mumbled phrase about his glare-y vampire eyes breaking the lens. Aron groans and plops onto a couch to sit and wait his turn again. Making sure to keep himself visible on these damn machines from now on.

  
2.

Aron was starving. He had called in some favors for some blood packets from a blood bank, but the blood always tasted frost bitten. Like steak or hamburger when it's been thawed. You can tell. Same deal with blood. Now though, he stood drinking some fresher stuff. Making a bit of a mess due to not having fresh blood in years. Not since he joined this group. As he drank, he tossed the bag and looked up as the door beeps indicating someone was coming in. Quickly, he grabbed a jar of red anything from the cabinet knowing his face was a mess and scooped a small amount out. Pretending to put the jar back as Dongho rounded the corner with a weird look.  
  
"Dude, you have a problem. Why do you keep eating the jelly like that?" This wasn't the first time he got nearly caught eating and pretending to eat jelly or jam or whatever it is.  
  
"It doesn't taste the same on bread" Dongho shook his head and walked to the living room grabbing the jacket he left the other day. Heading by Aron once again as he left, mumbling he looks like a vampire. Aron laughing nervously as he says it. Glancing at the blood bag in the sink; Thankful Dongho didn’t come over here at all.

3.

“Why don’t you eat garlic, hyung? Are you a vampire or something?” Minhyun jokes as the others laugh, Aron forcing a laugh as he shakes his head.

“I just have an allergy for it is all.”

“A garlic allergy? There can’t be an actual thing for that.” Aron levels a look at Minhyun with a raised eyebrow and smirks a bit.

“Like your salt allergy?” Minhyun hums and tips his head in a nod mumbling ‘touché’ as he digs into his food. Aron taking a random placebo to make it seem like an allergy pill before digging into his own food. Knowing he’ll regret it later simply from the garlic and the food in general. He has to keep up appearances. Nothing to do now but fake being human for another sixty years or so. He chuckles to himself at that. Maybe by then they’ll have caught on.

4.

Jonghyun wandered into the practice room early to find Aron already sitting there near an outcrop by the wall resting. Turning to put his things down, he notices that Aron isn’t in the mirror. Frowning a bit as he glances back at Aron, wondering if maybe he’s just out of view but he’s definitely not. Dropping his bag, he sees Aron jerk awake a bit and glances back at the mirror. Aron appearing in the mirror now.

“That was weird.”

“Hm?” Aron looks over at him sleepily as Jonghyun shakes his head.

“Nothing, I was seeing things, or… _not_ seeing things. You weren’t in the mirror.” Aron laughs and shakes his head.

“That’s impossible, Jonghyun. Why wouldn’t I have a reflection?” Jonghyun hums but eyes the mirror and Aron suspiciously. Shaking his head again as he grabs his water bottle to go fill it up. Aron face-palming himself the moment he’s gone for being stupid enough to fall asleep in a room of mirrors.

It had been nearly a decade and the boys still hadn’t figured things out. It was getting tiring keeping up his appearances. He could eat on camera when they were in public if needed but he couldn’t do it anymore with them. His body hated it and he was constantly sick or getting injured. He was usually able to heal in five minutes flat, now it’s as though the food is making his body weak enough to nearly be human. He hasn’t been human in over two centuries. He calls everyone over and sits them down. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he decides how to explain things to them. The four of them joking around on the couch when Aron just blurts it out.

“Look. I can’t keep appearances up anymore; I need to tell you why I keep getting sick.” The four look at him oddly as Minhyun questions ‘don’t you just have some illnesses?’ Aron shakes his head and says that was his cover story for everyone. Minki grumbles that he lied to them then and Aron nods. Earning frowns from all of them.

“I’m trying to come clean; I just don’t know if you guys will believe me…”

“Try us.” Aron shrugs and looks at them with his fangs elongated and they all squint before asking how he got fangs when it wasn’t Halloween yet. He looks at them unamused and makes them retract. The four sets of eyes widening at that having not expected it.

“Wait. All those vampire jokes?” Minki stares at him blinking but is slightly amazed.

“_That’s _why you can’t eat garlic!” Minhyun groans and apologizes for making fun of him when he called it a garlic allergy. Aron waving him off and looks at Dongho and Jonghyun who haven’t said anything.

“That’s why I didn’t see you in the mirror that one morning.” That sets everyone off into chaos and Aron shushes them to explain.

“When I rest, I only sleep maybe two hours if that, but when I do, my abilities are shut off. I have to focus and make sure I’m appearing on camera whenever we go out.” They all cringe and apologize for that which he laughs about.

“Why? I chose to do this, it’s fine. I needed to tell you guys so I could stop eating.”

“Eating?” Dongho looks at him weirdly then.

“I don’t need human food. It makes me sick. I’ve had to keep up appearances for ten years basically. It’s wearing on me. I’ll do it if we’re in public and I _have_ to, otherwise.” He shakes his head and they all agree, even going as far to agree to back up his excuses if there's anything he can’t eat in public. All of them crowding to hug him and say they still love him. He smiles at them and hugs them back best he can with a nod and a thanks. This portion of his life will probably be his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
